When There Was Me and You
by Spazzumtard
Summary: ONESHOT - SongFic to the song in title from Disney's High School Musical. Hermione sits in the Astronomy tower after seeing something that breaks her heart. SadHarmonyFic.


_**I hope you all like this fic, it took me a while to figure out how to start it, but I had it in mind ever since I saw High School Musical. Review please!**_

**_Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own the song When There Was Me and You from High School Musical. I do not own Harry's eyes, though I'm sure every fan girl wished they did…sigh.

* * *

_**

**When There Was Me and You**

**Harry Potter-Harmony**

Hermione sat in the astronomy tower late one night, thinking over something. What is that something? Well, let's see. First of all, Harry is destined to kill Voldemort. Second, Ginny is once again fawning over Harry. Third, Harry is completely taking it in. Fourth, Hermione couldn't get a pair of dazzling emerald eyes out of her head.

For short, she was thinking of Harry.

The one thing she couldn't get away from was the sight of Ginny and Harry kissing in one of the common room's corners. When she had seen it, she had instantly frozen. Thankfully, no one had noticed.

_It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there_

It was a split second later that she was looking at the stars with tears in her eyes. She sought out Andromeda, thinking how much she was like the constellation. Chained to her heart and can't get free until a hero rescues her.

_Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care_

The brunette sighed. He was supposed to realize it! He was supposed to not be so blind! But she knew she couldn't blame anyone but herself. She never told him how she felt, and now she is paying the price.

_I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
That's coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you_

He was what had made her who she was. Courageous, adventurous, outgoing. He was her inspiration, and when he smiled, truly smiled at her, she felt like she could conquer the world. It had been like that ever since she had first seen him on the train, and it continued up until she had her heart ripped from her in that one moment.

_I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along_

Why did she have to fall in love with him? It was just so infuriating! It used to be so much better than this, back when she was too young to truly be in love! Then it just didn't go away…Why did it have to turn out like this?

_But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
Once upon a song_

She shook her head to get it out of her thoughts. He didn't turn out to be who she had thought he was. She had thought he was smart, understanding…caring… But no, it was all a lie.

_Now I know your not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you_

No, it wasn't a lie. He was all those things and she knew it. It was what she had expected him to be. Her eyes widened at that sudden realization and she slapped her forehead. It was what she had _expected_ him to be. People expected him to be something all the time. She knew he hated it, and yet she was doing it too.

_I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind _

With that out of the way, the tears began to fall. She had been blind to how Harry felt, only hoping and trying to see him fell that way about her. Whatever else she saw in his mind was just something she pushed away, not believing it. She had thought he felt the same way she did, but she never acted upon it…and now she understood why.

Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you


End file.
